Auction Ahoy
by DragonLass
Summary: A Wonderful Day for the CCS crew.
1. Auction Ahoy - Part 1

By DragonLass

Here's an idea, I got from something we had at my school. Hope you like it! ^^ If someone could be so kind, as to tell me the Japanese names of Sakura's girl friends, I would be much obliged. They look rather odd when the main characters have Japanese names and they don't. Please work with me. Thanx '^^.   


* * *

  
Our group - meaning Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, have grown up quite a bit, and are now in their 12th year of highschool (which in Calif. means senior year.) They're all the top students in their league, Sakura and Tomoyo holding the title for their school in tennis, Syaoran and Eriol winning every cup for their soccer team. But, today, things will be just a tiny bit more interesting then most...

" Will all students please report to the courtyard immediately. Rally time!" The voice of Nikki blared over the speaker. She was the newly elected school president, and the first goal of hers was to fulfilled today. Beside her, Chelsea and Rika smiled knowingly. Being part of the Board, had its advantages.

About 10 minutes later, all the school was gathered around the courtyard, right in front of the school library. The windows of the library were covered with blackout paper, mysterious. Sakura and Tomoyo sat down, and their first thoughts were to find all their friends, specifically Eriol and Syaoran. Meilin was the first they found. She sat with her group of popular friends, laughing and giggling about who know's what, though Sakura could've guessed. Meilin's eyes flickered, and she gave Sakura a look of venomous victory, obviously saying that she'd succeeded more in life then her.   
The next to be spotted was Zachary, with his little fan-club of freshman hanging on his every word. Sakura shook her head.

" He'll never learn." Whispered Tomoyo.

Sakura continued to scan the courtyard, but there was no sign of Syaoran, or Eriol. She sighed sadly, then turned as Nikki cleared her throat into the microphone.

" Hey! This is your president Nikki, live, to bring you are school's very first, annual,....." Everyone leaned forward," SENIOR AUCTION!!!"

Sakura rubbed her ear wearily, aware of a ringing.

" Hope you lucky ladies and gents out there brought cash, because today," Nikki laughed slyly," We've picked out some of the handsomest, and most gorgeous, guys and girls you've ever seen!..."

Everyone was listening now.

"...To be auctioned off, to do whatever you want...for one....entire...school...DAY!!!"

A cheer went up from the crowds, followed by a murmur, as guys and girls alike whispered excitedly over who would be the ones. Nikki waited for silence.

" Now, to introduce our first pairs..."

The first five pairs were girls, all of which were auctioned off at a mere $20 ( I don't have a symbol for Japanese : | ). The next three, singular, were guys and they sold off for a little more, $35. But, the next pair was what got everyone.

" And now, for our piece de resistance,..." Two figures immerged from the shadowy library entrance," Syaoran and ERIOL!"

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin were all agape. Sakura most of all. Tomoyo recovered easily, and raised her hand, along with about 70 others.

" 10!"   
" 30!"   
" 50!" Everyone looked to see who that was. Meilin! Hands lowered.   
" 150!" More heads turned, and more hands dropped down. Tomoyo grinned.   
" 250!" Meilin, in her joy to win, pulled out money she was saving.   
" You just try and beat me." Tomoyo grinned; being rich had its advantages." 500!"

The race was on between these two wits of determination, with Sakura just gaping. It continued to rise, the price going higher and higher.

" 650!" Tomoyo cried.   
" 700!" Meilin gasped.

Tomoyo fished around, but to her surprise found only 650 dollars in her pocket. How could that be? What had happened?

" The stand is 700, is there a higher bid?"

Syaoran watched in horror, Eriol as well, as Meilin grinned in obvious triumph. Sakura was aghast. Nikki was obviously hesitant to give the two away to such an obviously wrong choice, and looked to Tomoyo for help.

" Any higher bets?" She insisted.   
" Just get on with it!" Meilin shouted.

Tomoyo looked about desperately, but no one offered help. Sakura suddenly bolted upright and fled from the scene, much to Syaoran's pained eyes.

" Going once..." Nikki tried her best to stall, but everyone waited.

Tomoyo sighed in defeat. It was as disgrace to the Daidouji name!

" Going twice....." Nikki held her voice....waiting. Waiting...

* * *

^^ Don't you guys just hate me for this? Its just this thing I have with cliffhangers....I'm sure I've got anvils, and hammers raised near my head. I have just written my death statement, and I'm very impressed with its works.


	2. Auction Ahoy - Part 2

Auction Ahoy!   
By DragonLass 

Thanx to all of you who helped with the Japanese names! They will be included in future stories, this one will be inconsistent if the names are changed. So, enjoy, and thanx again! ^^ PS. The 7th Warrior is up if you haven't already seen, it, I finally got time to do it.   


* * *

  
" Going twice..." Nikki repeated. Meilin looked impatiently.   
" Oh, please," Syaoran muttered sadly, glancing over at the traumatized Tomoyo. " God, please..."   
" I don't believe it." Tomoyo muttered, staring at the 650 dollars in her hand. 

Nikki looked helplessly at Rika and Chelsea. They exchanged glances that plainly said ' Oh, gosh, please don't let our plans end this way...'. Seeing that her two board members were not going to solve the problem, she turned to the two potential give-aways. They too exchanged looks that plainly said ' This isn't happening..."   
There was nothing Nikki could do. With great difficulty, and avoidance of eye contact, she raised her hand slowly to signal the sale. 

" So...."   
" Wait!!!!!!" 

Nikki breathed a sigh of relief as Sakura re-emerged and ran to Tomoyo. she whispered something and handed her a small bundle, before seating herself again. Tomoyo's eyes glittered again with a new luster, as she called out. 

" 850!" Nikki gasped as she did a little mental math in her head. But, she wasn't about to protest.   
" Going once, going twice, sold! To Ms. Daidouji for $850!" A cheer rose from all around as Sakura and Tomoyo hugged in victory. Meilin clutched at her hair, screaming the unfairness of it all. 

" It's not fair! I wasn't given a sporting chance. Besides! That money wasn't hers to begin with!" But, no one seemed to hear her frantic cries. Sakura looked to Syaoran, and smiled shyly. This evoked a blush from the boy, and he returned with a rather crooked smile of his own, and a shrug. Tomoyo smiled sneakily. She walked over to Sakura and leaned over as if to hug her. Just as Sakura leaned over to, Tomoyo stepped aside. Sakura tipped over precariously, and winced as the floor neared, only to find herself leaning against something warm. She looked up, and felt blood rush, as she found herself meeting a pair of soft lion brown eyes. 

" Are you alright?" She found herself drowning in the deep tenor of his voice. She nodded. 

They both turned away awkwardly, when suddenly, Eriol turned over, and spoke. 

" Would you like to go on a date?" Sakura was confused,"...with him?" 

Syaoran glared at Eriol. Tomoyo in turn backed behind Sakura. 

" She'd love to." Sakura glared. It seemed more like Eriol was asking Tomoyo out. " We'll make it a double date."   


* * *

  
How was that? A new story to continue this will be up soon, so don't you worry! In the meantime, I'll be updating The 7th Warrior Trilogy some more, as well as The Entrance of Two! Ciao! 


End file.
